Episode 8646 (25th May 2015)
Plot The residents decorate the front of the Rovers and the street outside in preparation for the wedding as a jealous Tracy watches from No.1. She later wishes Steve well. Sinead gives him a present of some special homemade candles. Jenny buys Jack a smart suit for the wedding. Yasmeen summons Kal, interrupting his and Leanne's time together. Julie and Sean decorate the back yard and smoking shelter of the pub. Liz congratulates their efforts and stops behind for a cigarette as Tracy watches from the back window of No.1. Michelle gets a congratulations card from Ryan who can't get time off from his DJ work to attend the wedding. She thanks Carla for being such a good friend. Tracy joins Liz in the yard. She drops the bombshell on her that she’s been having an affair with Tony convincing her with the offer to look at their text messages and Tracy's knowledge of a tattoo on his hip. She also tells her about the plan to oust her from the pub. A weeping Liz is devastated. Kal announces his plans to propose to Leanne. Alya, Sharif and Yasmeen are delighted but Zeedan walks out on him. Barry and Helen Connor arrive for the wedding. Tracy delivers Amy for the wedding and overhears Michelle say that her spare keys to Carla's flat are in her bag in the Rovers. Sophie and Maddie get dirt on Jack's suit when they play with him in the yard. Jenny is livid. Carla calls at the pub and sees that Liz is upset. Swearing her to secrecy so as to not upset Steve and Michelle's big day, Liz tells her what Tracy said. Zeedan admits to Kal he likes Leanne but that makes him feel disloyal to his mum. Kal offers to delay the proposal if he wants that but Zeedan gives his guarded blessing. Steve tells Liz how happy he is for her and Tony. She can barely control her tears. Kevin tells Jenny that he’s enrolled Jack for nursery so she can reduce her hours. She’s gutted and feigning a migraine, heads home leaving Kevin to attend the wedding alone. Steve leaves for the wedding to the residents' cheers. Tracy sneaks into the pub and steals Michelle's keys. Jenny makes a call as "Melanie Davis" and makes arrangements for her and Jack to leave for Hull that night. Carla and Michelle go to get in the wedding car. Carla sees Tracy and telling her she knows what she’s done, warns her to stay away from the wedding. Tracy threatens to do whatever she wants and to hell with the consequences. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Connor - Alison King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Helen Connor - Dearbhla Molloy Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway, yard and smoking shelter *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy breaks Liz's heart by spilling the beans about her affair with Tony before plotting revenge against Carla for wrecking her dream of taking control of The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,480,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow (raising a toast to Michelle Connor): "Cheers - the calm before the storm, eh?" Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns